


Under Cover

by chromsama



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, the weather calls for 100 percent rain and 100 percent yosuke's gay feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsama/pseuds/chromsama
Summary: Don't you know? Sharing umbrellas is couple’s stuff.





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

> "THIS IS MY LAST PERSONA 4 FANFIC"- me, two fanfics ago
> 
> hey hi hello!!! sorry this is really short and uh lame...I did this as a writing challenge for november and my prompt was rain!! I'm probably not gonna post my other ones cause uh they're lame, but I figured I post this one...just to show you guys I'm not dead _(:3 」∠)_ to be warned, this was all done in one day...during my flight....and I'm sleep deprived....
> 
> please enjoy!! ٩(ˊ〇ˋ*)و

Everyone, including Yosuke himself, knew that Yosuke wasn’t exactly the smartest guy in Inaba. He proved just above average on tests; nothing to write home about. He could stare at one page out of a textbook for  _ hours _ and learn absolutely nothing. Lectures were static noise to him, like when his headphone cables were acting up. Really, book smarts were more up Yu’s and Yukiko’s alley. 

Although, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Kanji had a  _ massive _ crush on Naoto. 

Yosuke and Kanji were running from the grey cloud’s relentless attacks, both clumsily forgetting their umbrellas. Luckily, salvation came in the form of a partner and a short detective, both with umbrellas and plenty of room for one other person. 

“Sorry to barge in!” Yosuke shouted, forcing himself under Yu’s umbrella with little to no resistance. 

“Good morning to you too,” Yu greeted, flashing a small smile and nod to Yosuke.

“Hello, Yosuke-senpai,” Naoto politely greeted, Yosuke able to  _ taste _ the awkwardness between them. Although she recently joined, seems like she was still getting to use to everyone in the Investigation Team. 

“M-make room for me too!” Kanji shouted, trying to invade underneath Yu’s umbrella but being denied by Yosuke’s arm. 

“This one’s already full, dumbass! Get Naoto to make room under hers,” Yosuke said, gesturing to Naoto. 

“By all means, Kanji-kun. You’ll catch a cold at this rate if you don’t.” Naoto politely offered, extending the umbrella towards him. 

Kanji briefly glanced at her, quickly looking away with a flustered face and widened eyes. “Wha..?! Me and her under the same umbrella…? To hell with that! If I did that, um, it’d mean… W-We’d practically be like a couple!” Yosuke didn’t think Kanji could possibly turn any redder. 

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “And that’s a problem because…? Dude, how old are you?” 

“Shut up! C’mon, let’s trade spots!” Kanji shouted, not caring how drenched he was getting. 

Yosuke blinked, trying to process Kanji’s stupidity. “...You know how stupid that sounds, right?” Yosuke sighed, knowing a losing argument when he sees one. “Well, that’s fine with me. Naoto, mind if I walk with you?”

“H-Hey, who’re you callin’ stupid?! Stop talkin’ shit about me!” Kanji hollered, his fists clenched like he was about to tackle Yosuke. Yosuke just glared back. 

Naoto shifted uncomfortably. “Um, I don’t mind making room for whoever…” 

Yu coughed, finally speaking up. “Kanji, go with Naoto.” 

Kanji stepped back shockingly, Yosuke smirking at his partner having his back. He was glad  _ someone _ was starting to talk right. 

“What..?! Why?!” Kanji asked Yu with pleading eyes. 

“Because it’s obviously the best solution?” Yosuke stated like it was obvious. “You’re too damn big. It’ll be a tight fit under Yu’s umbrella.” Yosuke then briefly let out a devilish smirk that only Yu was able to catch. “Naoto’s perfect for you.” 

Kanji slowly blinked, all emotion disappearing from his face. “P-perfect…? Me and Naoto...are perfect…?” 

It was silent for a moment, Yosuke thinking that maybe he pushed a little too much on the boundaries of Kanji’s not-so-secret crush on Naoto. He was suddenly answered with an erupting roar from within Kanji that he swore made the ground shake beneath them. With his face painted crimson, he shouted to the heavens.

“RRRRRRAGGGHHHHHHH….! DAMMIT! I don’t need an umbrella in a damn drizzle like this! I’ll show you all how it’s done!” Kanji bolted away at the speed of light before anyone could protest, raindrops splattering around him as his feet hit the pavement. 

“K-Kanji-kun?!” Naoto called out to him, but to no avail. 

Yosuke exhaled a heavy sigh, putting up his arms defeatedly. “Sheesh… That idiot’s gonna make himself sick.” 

Yosuke looked around, suddenly noticing the absence of any other students and briefly glanced at his phone before wincing at the time. “Oh crap… We’re gonna be late if we keep this nonsense up. Let’s hurry it up.” Both nodded, Naoto hurriedly walking ahead, and Yu maintaining his steady pace. Soon Naoto all but disappeared, yet Yu’s speed remain unhurried. 

“Uh, partner…” Yosuke said, puzzlingly. “Didn’t you hear me? We’re going to be late unless we pick up the pace.” 

Yu curtly responded, “I know.” 

Yosuke blinked at him, but shook his head, deciding to go with his partner’s flow. “Whatever, dude. Hey, maybe we’ll miss Kashiwagi’s lecture on “how idols are ruining this country”, am I right?” 

Yu flashed a small smile. “How unfortunate.” 

The rest of the walk to school was in complete silence, save for the soft, steady pattern of the dripping rain against the road and Yu’s umbrella. The looming grey clouds completely concealed any traces of the sun’s warmth, but walking so close to Yu somehow made up for it. Despite their lazy pace, Yu’s grip on the handle never faltered; devoted to keeping them protected from the rain’s cold attack. Yosuke had no choice but to follow, as he was completely at the mercy of Yu’s umbrella.

===

 

_ I  _ really _ should pay more attention to the weather channel _ , Yosuke thought as he caught himself, yet again, with drenched hair and soaked clothes. He could feel his face visibly scowling as he caught some of the other students exchanging snickering glances with each other observing the infamous Junes prince being soaked from head to toe.

Just when Yosuke was contemplating on making a mad dash to school, he suddenly didn’t feel any small water pellets relentlessly attacking his skin but instead felt a heavy presence nearby. Turning his head to the right, he was startled to see Yu nearly on top of him. 

“GAH, partner?! Since when did you get here?” Yosuke nearly shrieked, jumping back by surprise. He quickly stepped back forward to shield himself under Yu’s umbrella. 

“I noticed you forgot your umbrella again,” Yu replied, one eyebrow lifted and lips stretched to a smirk. Yosuke rolled his eyes, slightly blushing from embarrassment. 

“Seriously, partner, I’m fine! My book bag can shield my hair and my headphones!” Yosuke insisted, displaying his inadequate bag to Yu. 

Yu shook his head, clearly not buying it. “What about your books?”

“Pfft, who cares?” Yosuke scoffed. “If anything, it’ll give me a  _ real _ excuse for why I couldn’t do my homework!” 

“Do you think that’ll help your grade? Wet books?” Yu asked, accompanied with an even wider smirk. 

“ARGH! Let’s not talk about school on the way  _ to school _ !” Yosuke protested, his cheeks flaring a brighter shade of red. “Let’s talk about literally anything else! Dude, did you finally conquer the Beef Bowl challenge?!” 

Yu visibly cringed. “No, and I never want to see that much beef again  _ in my life _ .” 

Yosuke wagged his finger in a mockingly nagging fashion. “I told ya, partner! That much beef can’t  _ possibly _ be that good for you! I don’t even think there’s anyone in town who’s beaten it!”

“Oh, but there _ is. _ ” Yu shifted his gaze, staring at the bleak clouds up ahead.

“Really...who?” 

“The beefmaster herself; Chie Satonaka.” 

Yosuke couldn’t help but burst out a small chuckle. “I should’ve guessed. Is that what you guys do in your “training sessions”? Pick up beef bowl techniques?” 

Yu’s eyes mischievously glistened. “Who’s to say we’re not?” 

“I’ll write your will for you then!” Yosuke let out a feign, heavy sigh. “Oh, for here lies Yu Narukami, who died of high sodium from too many beef bowls! He was so young! What a cruel world!” 

Suddenly, Yu let out loud, rambunctious laughter that forced him to halt for a moment to keep his grip on the umbrella. His face crinkling, infectious cackles had Yosuke joining in as well, the heavy pouring of rain drowned out by their sounds. The rest of their walk was like that; their idle chit-chat and occasional giggles muffling the heavy raindrops. Huddling this close under Yu’s umbrella allowed Yosuke to pick out Yu’s subtle features; the way he pinches his upper lip to hold back his laughter, only having his eyes betray him from the way they crinkle and glistened or how he would mess with his bangs with his free hand when he was deep in thought. They were going to be late for class again, yet their pace remained unchanged. 

===

“Hey, Yosuke! Forgot your umbrella again, huh?” 

Yosuke groaned, recognizing that high-pitched, mocking voice accompanied with an unusual, obnoxious snort. Of all days, he  _ had _ to forget his umbrella again with none other than Chie and Yukiko hot on his trial. He turned around, seeing Chie’s huge, outstretched grin and Yukiko’s restrained one through his wet bangs. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault! The weather channel said that it would be  _ partly _ cloudy, with like 30% chance of rain!” Yosuke protested, shielding himself with his drenched bookbag. 

“Oh, Yosuke… Gambling with the weather channel is a dangerous game!” Yukiko gently scolded Yosuke with Chie snickering at the side. 

“Well, since we’re here, how about you and I share that lovely umbrella of yours, Yukiko-chan?” Yosuke asked unusually politely, putting on his classic wink and grin with a flirty flair. 

Yukiko smiled at him, twirling her handle playfully. “No thank you!” 

Yosuke winced. “Yeah, worth a shot…”

Chie rolled her eyes, shaking her head pitifully at Yosuke’s pathetic wet display. “Here, you can share my umbrella.”

“Ugh, I’d rather be drenched!” Yosuke stuck his tongue out. 

“HEY, you should be grateful, you jerk!” Chie angrily shot back, kicking Yosuke’s shin with great force. 

The two continued their bickering, Yosuke getting more drenched by the second but refusing to back down from Chie’s relentless verbal attacks. After several minutes of back and forths, Yu casually walked next to Yosuke, covering both of them with his umbrella and bumping shoulders. 

“Arguing again, huh?” Yu quirked a brow. 

Yukiko nodded, heavily sighing. “It’s almost a regular occurrence, really.” 

“He started it!” Chie argued, pointing accusingly at Yosuke. “Yukiko’s my witness!” 

“ _ I _ didn’t resort to physical violence!” Yosuke defended, glaring down at Chie while gesturing to his bruised shin. 

Yukiko softly giggled. “Oh my, Yu-kun! I didn’t realize you and Yosuke-kun were like that!” 

Yosuke stared at Yukiko quizzingly. “Wha…? What are you talking about, Yukiko-san?” 

“You know...You two…under an umbrella…together…” Yukiko flickered her glances between the two boys and the umbrella. 

Yosuke blinked, finally registering what Yukiko just said and felt the back of his neck heating up. “It’s nothing like that!” 

Chie snickered at Yosuke’s outburst. “Congrats, Yu! Although, I must question your taste in men if  _ Yosuke _ is your first choice!”

Yu smiled fondly in response. “Nonsense. Yosuke  _ is _ a cute guy.” 

Yosuke wondered if it was possible for humans to melt. “P-Partner! Your stupid, deadpan humor has the  _ worst _ possible timing, ever!” 

Yu tilted his head confusingly. “But, it’s true. You  _ are _ cute.”

Yosuke’s mind finally exploded as he spluttered out nonsense and ran as fast as his feet would take him. He didn’t even notice Yu shouting out to him or Chie’s loud cackling.

 

===

 

Yosuke made _ sure  _ this time to bring his own umbrella, taking the long route to school to avoid anymore encounters with certain people, but more importantly, Yu. He still couldn’t believe what Yu said yesterday. How could he say such embarrassing stuff so casually? He knew Yu had a skewed sense of humor, but that was a little too... _ much _ . Just thinking about what Yu said...it was enough to get Yosuke flustered to nearly drop his umbrella onto the soaked ground.

Keeping a steady pace, Yosuke found a nearby couple huddled underneath a black umbrella, giggling about who knows what and exchanging loving glances with one another. Yosuke could certainly see how sharing an umbrella was...romantic...but, it wasn’t like that with him and Yu! Yu was just being a friend,  _ a partner _ , and helping him keep dry! That’s all there was to it. Yu and him weren’t like... _ that _ . 

Right?

The grey clouds continued to cry as Yosuke stared up at them past his umbrella shade. He wouldn’t lie and say that he didn’t  _ enjoy _ being that close to Yu. Standing shoulder to shoulder, he could feel his body tremble whenever a laugh managed to escape the usually stoic leader or how his eyes would practically gleam whenever he intently listened to Yosuke, no matter what he had to say. Feeling the warmth that radiated from Yu’s being and just being near him made him feel... _ safe _ . It was ridiculous,  _ it was just rain _ , but…

“‘Sup, Yosuke-senpai!” 

Yosuke snapped out of his trance, noticing Kanji catching up alongside him. Kanji was holding a huge black umbrella with one hand, Yosuke finding it ironic that they  _ both _ finally remembered their own. 

“Hey, Kanji,” Yosuke waved to him. 

“How come you’re not with Yu-senpai?” Kanji asked, oblivious to Yosuke’s growing red cheeks. “I thought you guys were sharing umbrellas now?” 

“No, we don’t!” Yosuke denied, loud enough to make them both wince. Yosuke coughed, shifting his eyes to the side. “I mean, only  _ couples _ share umbrellas.”

Kanji stared at Yosuke quizzingly. “Huh? But aren’t you two a couple or somethin’?” 

Yosuke angrily punched Kanji on the shoulder with his free hand, his entire face crimson. “Are  _ you _ and Naoto a couple or something?!”

“No, but I don’t call Naoto-kun my  _ partner _ or anything.” Kanji replied, failing to flinch from Yosuke’s weak punch. “I thought that was why you headed straight for Yu’s umbrella that one day.” 

“That was different! It was nothing like that!” Yosuke said, refusing to meet Kanji’s eyes. 

“You don’t like Yu-senpai?”

Yosuke finally looked at Kanji, a dumbfounded expression reflecting from his face. “Of course I like Yu!”

“Well, Yu-senpai obviously likes you too,” Kanji stated like it was obvious. “So, I don’t see the big deal about sharin’ an umbrella together.” 

Yosuke heavily sighed. “It’s not that simple…”

“Well, from the way I see it, Yu-senpai looked like he really liked sharing an umbrella with you.” 

Yosuke blinked twice. “Really…?”

“Well, duh, I thought that was obvious,” Kanji snorted. 

Yosuke twisted his handle, deep in thought for a second. “You know, Naoto likes you too.”

Kanji finally retaliated Yosuke’s punch. “Sh-Shut up!”  

===

  
  


Rain danced beneath Yosuke’s feet as he quickly passed through the numerous puddles that formed on the street, trying to find Yu. It was difficult maneuvering through the crowd of students while trying not to trip on the wet pavement, but he finally spotted that familiar clear umbrella and quickly made a dash towards him. 

“Room for one more, partner?” Yosuke asked, already huddling underneath the umbrella, walking close to Yu.

Yu stared at him puzzlingly. “Yosuke? Forgot your umbrella again?”

Yosuke scratched the back of his head, grinning innocently. “Yeah, silly me! I didn’t realize October could rain so much!”

“I thought you didn’t want to share umbrellas, though…” Yu stared at his shoes, Yosuke catching a flicker of  _ something _ in his eyes.

“I don’t want to share umbrellas…” Yosuke started, Yu just sadly smiling in return. “With  _ you _ holding the handle all the time!” Yu was stunned by Yosuke’s brash attack as he grabbed the handle from him.

“Wha-, Yosuke?!” Yu fumbled out.

“Don’t worry, man! I got this!” Yosuke proudly stated, contradicted by the fact he was struggling to hold the umbrella above them. Yosuke’s pride took a massive hit once he realized just how taller Yu was.

Yu grabbed the handle above Yosuke’s hand, tugging it back towards him. “Yosuke, it’s my umbrella. You don’t have to.”

“No, partner, let me do it!” Yosuke protested, initiating a battle of tug of war. Both were too busy fighting over dominance that they were completely oblivious to the fact that they were getting soaked. After several minutes of the winnerless battle, both broke out to an uncontrollable laughter.

“Y-You’re all soaked, partner!” Yosuke managed to say amidst his laughing fit.

“No point of an umbrella now, huh?” Yu grinned so wide that his eyes were crinkling.

“I just hope my headphones aren’t ruined now…” Yosuke briefly checked them, relieved to see that were unharmed. After a brief moment, he coughed lightly, cheeks tinting slightly pink. “...You should let me hold the umbrella next time.”

Yu stared at Yosuke, confused. “Next time…?”

“We’re partners, y’know?” Yosuke stated, averting his eyes away while his face turned red. “You shouldn’t always hold it up. Let me do it as well.” When Yosuke heard nothing from Yu, he then mumbled, “What I’m saying is...I don’t mind sharing an umbrella with you, partner.”

Yu gave a bright smile in response, scooting closer to Yosuke under the umbrella; their hands still entwined at the handle. The rain was clearing up, and the sun’s ray began peeking through the grey clouds, yet neither of them thought to let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I was also super inspired by [my commission](https://gyazo.com/221b585013a0a96b568ff23d87b5239f)!! [wonderful artist is here!!](https://twitter.com/OrmilleF))
> 
> please someone revoke my license to write souyo or take me to souyo jail. 
> 
> school is really stressing me out so I'm just gonna do writing practices like this for awhile!! until then so long, bear-well!! 
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chromiibo) about souyo or give me ideas I'm lonely. _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
